


Noisy Neighbor

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Noisy Neighbor</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Noisy Neighbor**

**Noisy Neighbor**

_Chapter 1_

Your name is Dave Strider, You're currently 20 years old, and you just recently moved into a pretty cheap apartment. However, when the seller was trying to get you to buy the place he must have 'forgotten' to mention that right beside you lived the most annoying insufferable prick that ever walked the planet. All you knew was that his name was Makara…or at least that's what you heard people call him. The dude had been keeping you up for six weeks straight, of course you complained to the apartment manager, but the manager didn't even seem to want anything to do with him.

You groaned and rubbed your eyes that now had large dark bags under them, thanks to a certain noisy neighbor. You didn't know how much longer you could deal with this, you decided to just brush it off and go take a nice warm shower, that usually helped…usually. You made your way into the bathroom and turned on the shower water, "Oh Makara! Oh! God Makara!" your eye twitched hearing the usual groans and moans coming from the room next door, the only difference was the pair were banging on the walls harder than usual, so hard in fact that it sent your medicine cabinet above your sink tumbling down until all your necessities were sprawled out on the floor.

You tried your best to keep your cool, but even that was starting to slip away along with your patience, and that was just uncool. Screw the shower! You harshly turned the shower knob stopping the water that was only minutes away from turning warm from coming out. You hustled to your front door in which you flung open before stomping into the hallway and banging your fist on your neighbor's door. You were in a rage, what the fuck ever happened to neighborly hospitality anyways. You pounded the door again until you finally heard the grunts and moaning stop…thank God for that.

You listened to the sound of locks being undone; the door flew open and revealed the most gorgeous looking creature you had ever seen in your 20 years of living. "Can I help you motherfucker?" Your mouth was agape and your dark rimmed shapes were slowly slipping down your nose. "I-I…I Uhm…" you had had your whole angry rant in your head, but your mind was so foggy you couldn't remember what you had been wanting to say, you knew it had to deal with something about the sexy man in front of you…you wouldn't have just come knocking on his door for no reason…would you? …no you wouldn't do that…but then…why were you here.

"Look motherfucker, I'm kind of in the middle of something, why don't you come back when you actually have something to say" the grey skinned man snorted before slowly starting to close the door. "No!" you yelped before quickly moving your foot in between the small space of the door and the door frame. You remembered now, "Look, I came over here because you and your girlfriend are always so fucking loud!, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so!, I haven't slept in six weeks man! You really need to turn it down a notch!" You glared at the other through your dark shades.

"Well sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, as for everyone else, if they have something to say they can motherfucking feel free to say it…but since they didn't…I guess it's just you that has the problem" he opened the door a bit more, you turned your attention behind him and noted that his room was a complete and total mess. You also noted that his…well...the person who you had that was a girl was currently pulling up HIS pants. Even with your shades on the sexy man in front of you must have known what you had been looking at. "Surprised?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

You shrugged, "It's not really any of my business, I don't care who you sleep with, just keep it down" you shrugged before crossing your own arms. "Later Gamzee…" the man who had been pulling up his pants grumbled as he quickly squeezed his way between you and…Gamzee and then left. "…So if your Gamzee then…who's Makara?" you raised an eyebrow. "Makara is my last name dip shit" he grumbled before leaning against the door frame. You nodded, "I see" you mumbled before turning on your heels and heading back into your room.

"I didn't get your name motherfucker!" the other called, "I didn't give it!" you quickly slammed the door and locked it. "…Ugh, what have I gotten myself into" you whispered to yourself before heading to the bathroom, you wanted a shower no you needed a shower…NOW…and there was no way you were going to let anything else interrupt you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter 2 Noisy Neighbor**

**Chapter 2 Noisy Neighbor**

Another week had slowly gone by and your neighbor was still being too loud. You didn't know how much more of this you could take, you were tired all the time, and you couldn't even focus on your work with all the wanton moans seeping through your walls. God, I mean how many times did a person need to get laid, in honestly you yourself could get laid once and then be could for three weeks at the most, but your neighbor on the other hand was the complete opposite.

He was getting laid left and right like every other day. You laid in bed and glared at your ceiling with your red irises. Something had to be done, either you would have to just deal and buy some ear plugs, or you had to go next door again and beg Gamzee to keep it down. You had a feeling you would have to go with option number two, only because money was a bit tight, really tight, it's really pathetic when you can't even afford ear plugs, but you blamed it on the sexy troll next door.

If you had been focused and gotten your work done like you were supposed to, you would have gotten your pay check yesterday. You rolled over and stared at your alarm clock whose bright green numbers stared back at you. It was 11'oclock and the moans, groans, grunts, and thumps hadn't even so much as faltered. You Groaned loudly and quickly covered your head with your pillow, but even that didn't seem to help.

"That's it!" you yelled before jumping up, walking over to your door, and throwing it open. You pounded harshly at Makara's door; the moans stopped and were replaced by footsteps. The door slowly opened revealing a shirtless Gamzee with messy hair and glazed eyes. "Can I help you motherfucker?" he spoke in a raspy voice. "Yes you motherfucking can!, I'm fucking sick of this shit, I'm tired and I can't fucking sleep with all the noise you're making!" you yelled.

You were in raged, mostly because you were so sleep deprived, and also because you had lost your cool, which you never usually did. The troll smiled sloppily at you, "Look Makara, I'm not going to tell you again, Keep it down" you hissed. Gamzee's smile only widened, you rolled your eyes, "What's so funny?" you hissed. "I didn't know you had red eyes, those things are motherfucking miracles" he grinned and leaned close to your face. You quickly covered your eyes and growled in frustration. You had left your shades under your pillow; you couldn't help but wonder what else could go wrong.

You could feel the taller male's warm breath on your hands, he had gotten closer. It really was a good thing your face was covered, because you had a feeling you were blushing…just a bit. "Gamthee" came a voice from the juggalo's room. You peeked through your fingers and watched as Gamzee pulled back a bit, "Just a minute Sollux" he called back. "Alright, I'll keep it down…but you have to do something for me"

"Oh? Alright what do I have to do?" you sighed. "Tell me your name" the Capricorn crossed his arms and smirked. "…Dave…Dave Strider" you grumbled before turning and heading back to your room. "Goodnight then Mr. Strider" Makara chuckled deeply before going back into his room and shutting the door behind him. You sighed again and let your hands fall from your face, "well…at least things will be a little quieter" you thought to yourself.

You happily climbed back into bed and pulled the blankets around yourself before laying your head down on your softly black pillow and closing your eyes. "Fuuuuck Gamthee!" a scream was heard from Makara's room. You groaned loudly, and whined. "SHUT UP!" you yelled at the top of your lungs.

… **Be Gamzee…**

It was three in the morning now, sollux was passed out, but you were still up. You couldn't get the sexy blonde from next door out of your head, even his name was motherfucking sexy. You needed more ways to get him to come over, this was becoming somewhat of a game to you, and you would make sure that you were the winner.

You leaned back in your chair and took another inhale of your weed before blowing t out into the air. You stared at sollux who was sprawled out on your bed and couldn't help but wish that he was the so called Dave Strider. Fuck, you wanted him in your bed so bad, lying beneath you panting and begging you for mercy. The voice in your head laughed evilly at the thought, you smiled and leaned your head back before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Noisy Neighbor Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Noisy Neighbor

Chapter 3 Noisy Neighbor

… **Be the Strider…**

You had woken up late in the morning to nothing but silence. You found it a bit odd, but on the other hand you weren't complaining. It was nice to actually be able to hear birds chirping from outside followed by the sounds of honking from impatient drivers on their way to work. You made your way over to your beloved coffee maker and wasted no time brewing yourself a nice hot cup of Joe. You couldn't help but wonder why the juggalo next door was being oh so quiet, but the only thing you could conclude was that you had finally gotten through to him.

You pulled your now filled coffee cup close and breathed in the delicious scent. This was by far the best morning ever, you had truly never been this happy in your life.

"Oh! God! Gamzee! Ohh! Harder!" the happy moment was gone. The beautiful noises from outside were quickly covered over by the lustful erotic noises from your neighbor's apartment. You put your coffee down, you hadn't even taken a sip of it, you were going to go insane. The noises just wouldn't cease, you were trapped in a slightly small room listening to the sex noises of your neighbor's lays all day every day, of every minute, and every fucking hour.

You stumbled backwards landing in your thinking chair where you pulled your knees up to your chest and began to rock back and forth. "he's doing this on purpose! He's trying to make me go insane!...and it's working!" you thought to yourself. You couldn't help but notice that the noises had gotten sexier. You hadn't been laid in about a month; you were so overdue it wasn't even funny. If anyone else had been standing in the room the noises would have remained at the same volume, but to you it was almost if the noises were getting louder…and louder.

The needy moans were pounding their way through your skull and teasingly ringing through your ears. Your eyes widened, how much longer was the male troll going to torture you with this? You did your best to ignore the burning feeling in your lower regions, but after a while you just couldn't help yourself. You slowly slid one of your pale hands past the rim of your boxers and downwards. You closed your crimson eyes and slowly began to glide you fingers over the tip of your erected manhood. You couldn't help but wish that your annoying neighbor next door was the one touching you.

You shivered a bit and grasped your erection a bit harder then you meant to. You slowly began to stroke yourself. "Mmm, Gamzee" you moaned softly. The noises from next door seemed to grow louder so you didn't have to worry about holding your voice back. "Gamzee!" you moaned loudly, the noises had stopped now, but you were so focused on your climax you hadn't even noticed. "Gamzee!" you screamed as you released in your hand.

You panted softly as you slowly moved your hand away from your boxers. "I'm such a sick fuck for this…" you whispered softly. There was a knock at the door; you groaned softly before slowly walking over to the door, your legs were a bit shaky after all. You opened the door and were a bit surprised to see Makara with a curious look on his face. "What is it?" you spoke trying not to sound out of breath.

"You called my name" Gamzee raised an eyebrow. "No I d-" you trailed off realizing that you had indeed called the other's name…during your climax. Makara clicked his tongue bringing your attention back to him. "Oh that was nothing" you reached your hand up to push your glasses up, but found that they weren't on your face. Shit, you had left them under your pillow again; you really needed to stop doing that.

"Why do you look so motherfucking pale and sweaty?" Gamzee leaned close. You backed up a bit earning a small sigh from your noisy neighbor. "I was just working out" you shrugged, "Most have been some motherfucking work out" he grinned. "God! Don't you have somewhere to be Makara?" you snapped. "Well now that you mentioned It, yea I do" he smiled and stuck his forked tongue out at you.

"That's kind of sexy…" you thought to yourself as you watched is tongue slowly pull back into his mouth. "Well cya around Strider, oh and have fun with the rest of your workout" the taller man chuckled before heading towards the elevators. You growled loudly before slamming your door and going to go take a shower…you've noticed that you've been taking them a lot lately, but you really did have a good reason.

… **Be Gamzee…**

You weren't stupid; you knew what the blonde had been doing when he called your name. This just made you want to go through with your plan even more. You had it all planned out, you were going to make Dave Strider yours. You made your way into the electronic store and began looking around. You needed an amp, a big one.

It took you several minutes, but you eventually found the amp you were looking for. It was a good thing you had saved up; because if you hadn't there was no way in hell you would be able to pay for it. You quickly paid for the expensive amplifier and then loaded it into the back of your truck with the help of several store clerks. You had everything you needed to put your plan into play, this was it, as soon as you got back to your apartment, shit was gonna get real.


	4. Noisy Neighbor Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 4 Noisy Neighbor(Final Chapter)_

_Chapter 4 Noisy Neighbor(Final Chapter)_

… **Be Gamzee…**

Everything was all set up, all you had to do was push one little button and Strider was sure to come running. You were a bit nervous; you secretly wondered if this would actually work…there was one way to find out. Without another thought you quickly pushed the buttons and covered your ears as metal music exploded from the amps. You grinned hearing the other bang against the wall. "TURN THAT SHIT DOWN MAKARA!" your neighbor yelled.

"WHAT'S THAT I CANT HEAR YOU?" you called back before biting your lip trying to keep yourself from laughing. "TURN IT DOWN!" the other yelled again, "WHAT?" you called; you laughed softly and walked away from the wall. "3…2...1…" there was a knock at the door, you smiled and sauntered over opening the door for the pissed off blonde.

"TURN IT DOWN!" he simply yelled, you cupped your hand around your pointed grey ear indicating that you couldn't hear him. Strider growled loudly, he pushed you out of the way and pulled the plug to the amps, there was silence now. "Jesus, do you want to lose your hearing" he crossed his arms, his lips were a simple thin line, he obviously didn't find this funny at all, but you didn't care, your plan worked, you had gotten him to come over.

"What gives you the right to come into my room and turn off my motherfucking tunes?" you hissed, you weren't really mad of course, but it would be more fun if the Strider thought you were. "Look you selfish prick; I haven't slept in several weeks! I'm tired the least you could do it try to keep your music down!" he pushed up his glasses. You took a step towards him, " You really" you took a step "think I'm" another step "selfish?" you were now face to face with the fair skinned boy.

"I do" Strider snorted without a trace of hesitance in his voice. You grinned, "Maybe I am.." you simply shrugged. Dave groaned softly and began to walk around you. "I'm going to bed, keep that fucking shit turned down" he mumbled. You grabbed his arm and quickly spun him around so that he was facing you. "I didn't give you permission to leave" you hissed, you could have sworn the blonde gulped, but you weren't for sure. "What the hell?...Last time I checked I didn't need your damn per-" you cut him off with a small kiss. "mission…" he finished after you had pulled away.

… **Be Dave…**

What the hell was going on here? You were so confused. You shook your head and quickly pushed the Capricorn back. "What the hell" you wiped your mouth on your sleeve. Your stupid…but sexy neighbor tilted his head and stared at you with his large yellow eyes causing you to shiver a bit. "Did you not like my kiss?" the juggalo asked softly. "…It wasn't horrible…I guess…but I meant why did you do it?" you raised an eyebrow.

Gamzee shrugged, "I like you" he bluntly stated, your cheeks felt hot, you presumed you were blushing and became quite thankful that you had remembered to grab your glasses from under your pillow. "You're a tool" you spoke in a monotone voice. Makara simply grinned and stepped a bit closer, you didn't push him away this time, you honestly didn't want to.

Without another word the Capricorn grabbed your face and smashed his lips into yours. It was only seconds before you two were in a heated tongue battle, which you one of course. Gamzee pulled back panting a bit, "Damn strider…" he spoke between shaky breaths. You have a small smile before kissing the Juggalo again and pushing him back onto his messy bed. You straddled your neighbor's heads and began nipping at his neck, but was quite surprised when you were pushed onto your back and pinned.

You were always top…ALWAYS; you saw no reason why you shouldn't have been now. "That's now how we're doing this Strider" the annoying troll now on top of you smiled sloppily. You wanted to struggle, but struggling just wasn't cool…but then again neither was being on the bottom…

You groaned softly, but didn't put up a fight, you had feeling you would lose if you did. Gamzee grinned as he pulled your glasses away from your face, you closed your eyes tight by instinct and placed your hands on the other's chest. "Come on motherfucker, let me see those red miracles…" he whispered huskily in your ear before slowly raising your shirt up and attacking the newly exposed skin with his mouth and teeth.

You made no attempt to open your eyes, but did let out a small breathy moan. Your fingers wrapped around the soft sheets from below you as you felt a warm, slimy, tongue dip down into your bellybutton. You opened your eyes a bit and stared down at the Capricorn who was now staring back at you hungrily. "Stop fucking looking at me like that…" you grumbled before sitting up and pulling Makara's shirt off roughly.

The older boy chuckled before pulling your shirt off as well and attacking your shoulders with small kisses. "If knew we would end up doing this kind of thing I so would have bought those motherfucking amps sooner" he whispered into your skin before placing his large hand on your crotch and rubbing slowly. Your eyes widened, "This was all planned!" you gawked. Gamzee didn't answer, you sighed in annoyance before falling back onto your bed and glaring up at the ceiling. "I've been hoodwinked" you grumbled.

Gamzee laughed softly before rubbing your crotch harder causing you to moan softly and buck your hips upwards. "You could say that, but is it really all motherfucking bad?" he raised an eyebrow as he slowly pulled the zipper to your pants down, never once taking his eyes off of you. You didn't say anything, you didn't know what to say. Makara slipped your pants, "Whoa motherfucker, I didn't think you were the type to up and go commando"

You rolled your eyes, "Shut up, it's really hot in my apartment" you mumbled softly as your turned your head away. "I don't mind…makes my job a lot fucking easier"

… **Be Gamzee…**

Everything about the blonde below you was incredibly sexy; you wondered why he was still single. You shrugged the thought of deciding you would ask him later. You flicked the other's now erected manhood with your tongue and watched as he wiggled a bit and watched you nervously. You gave him a reassuring smile before taking all of him into your mouth and sucking.

Strider tilted his head back. His lids slowly closed over his red eyes, and his mouth slightly opened as he moaned. You bobbed your head slowly wanting to see what the blonde's reaction would be. "G-Gamzee" he let out a chocked moan. You slid his manhood out of your mouth before kissing him, "That's Mr. Makara to you Strider" you whispered against his lips. Dave snorted before tugging at your pants and glaring up at you.

"Impatient bitch" you smirked before tugging off your pants and boxers. You raised your eyebrow when it seemed as if the smaller boy seemed to be staring at you. "What?...never seen a dick before?" you scoffed. "…That's not fucking it…it's just…" he trailed off. You tilted your head, "I really don't think it's going to fit" he finished. "Is that what you're really worried about Strider?" you kissed at his neck. "I have work in the morning man; I really don't want to be limping around like an idiot" he tilted his head back.

"You won't be, don't worry about it motherfucker, I know what I'm doing" you quickly leaned over and pulled out two bottles of lube from your drawer. "Strawberry or Lemon?" you smirked, Dave seemed a bit surprised but after a while mumbled something that sounded like Lemon. You threw the Strawberry lube somewhere behind you and lathered your manhood in the lemon. You pulled one of Strider's long legs over your shoulder and lined yourself up.

"Are you motherfucking ready for this?" you stared into his red irises. "Just get on with it bro" with that being said you slowly began to push yourself into the smaller boy below who groaned in pain and bit down on his lip. "Are you like a virgin or something?" you grumbled into his shoulder. "What? No!" he hissed in pain. "You sure? Cause you're really fucking tight" you groaned as you gave a small thrust. "OW!" he whined, you snickered into your shoulder before slowly rocking your hips back and forth.

You kept your movements slow and steady just until the other was ready for the real fun to begin. When Dave wrapped his arms around your neck you took that as a sign that you could pick up the pace, and that's exactly what you did.

… **Be Dave…**

You moaned a bit louder than you meant to feeling the other move a bit faster. "Shit…" you whispered softly, No wonder the others had been so loud, you had only just begun and already you felt like screaming. You stared up at the other through lustful eyes and panted softly. "You fucking like this strider?, Well if that's the case, than you're really gonna love this" without another word the Capricorn pulled all the way out before snapping his slender hips forward and pushing all of himself into you.

You threw your head back and screamed, "Gamzee!" you gasped. "Damn, Strider, that was sexy, do that again" he growled in your ear. You glared up at him and dug your nails into his shoulders. "Oh so you want to play it rough, well I can motherfucking do that" he purred before licking the lobe of your ear with his forked tongue. You turned your head away and moaned again as he snapped his hips forward again.

… **Be Gamzee…**

Even though you wanted the strider to scream your name again, you found his defiance to be kind of a turn on. Your thrusts had become faster now, the bed below squeaked loudly from all the movements. You reached down and began to jerk the Strider off, the voice in your head begging you to make him scream, you tried your best to ignore it, but it was rather difficult. "Uhh! Gamzee" Dave moaned and closed his eyes.

"Come on motherfucker just moan my name" you whispered in his ear as you slowed your thrusts and pulled your hand away from his manhood. He immediately opened his eyes and looked up at you with what you identified as pleading eyes. The kid was close to cumming, but you wouldn't let him until you got what you wanted.

"Fuck Makara, please" he groaned softly and panted a bit. You simply smirked; you pulled out of him and started to grind your erection against his. You watched as he tilted his head back and groaned a bit louder, "You're such a dick" he growled. "Give me what I want and maybe I wouldn't have to be" you purred against his shoulder, before entering him again and thrusting as hard as you could.

"Holy shit Makara!" the blonde yelled, you grinned and began to stroke his manhood again. "There we go" you whispered in his ear before sucking on his neck and leaving your mark. "Fuck, I'm really close" he groaned, "Come for me strider" you chuckled softly before twisting your hips a bit.

… **Be Dave…**

You couldn't stop the moans that poured out of your mouth. You kind of felt bad for blaming Makara's other lays for moaning so loudly, it really wasn't their fault…it was his. You let out one last moan before everything went white, your body shook and your hair stuck to your slightly sweaty forehead. After the other released you dropped your legs from his shoulders and slowly closed your eyes. "Enjoy yourself?" you could tell the juggalo was smiling, you couldn't find the strength to speak so instead you simply flicked the other off.

You sighed contently feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around your body. "You know Strider, I'm kind glad you're my neighbor" he whispered softly into your hair. You nodded slowly in agreement, you were so tired and it probably showed because the Capricorn pulled the covers over the both of you and turned the lights out. "Night Strider" he whispered, "Night Makara" you whispered back before leaning your forehead against the other's chest and drifting off into a much needed sleep. You were sure of one thing, you were glad Gamzee Makara had been such a noisy neighbor.


End file.
